Blazing Love
by ANewImagineNation
Summary: Ty doesn't know how to express his love for his master. Will long will he be able to hold in his love? What happens when other Pokemon attempt to separate him from his only lover? Will there love remain as forbidden lust, and an ineffable emotion or will it blossom into something more? M/M TyphlosionxTrainer Maybe some love competition between Typhlosion and Buizel in later chaps.
1. Merely A Spark

**A-9: Hey guys, this is my first lemon/Pokemon yaoi story so please be nice on me...**

**ANGELa: Yes, any flamers shall be reckoned with by 'moi'. Any constructive comments is more appreciated than a fav. Hope you enjoy it!**

**dEVIL: I'd enjoy it if you'd die...**

**ANGELa: ...* slowly turns head***

**A-9: Hey, What the hell, dude! *bumps dEVIL* You've just condemned us to death!**

**ANGELa: Speaking of hell, I THROW YOU BOTH DOWN INTO IT! *Grows long black claws and flies towards A-9 and dEVIL***

**dEVIL: C'mon, it'll be just us. ALONE... *eyes gleam seductively***

**A-9: NOOOOOOOOoooooooo...oooooooooooOOOOOK. Sure,...why...not?**

**dEVIL: That's a good boy...You naughty little author, you. *Pulls A-9 into his furry chest***

**A-9: You fur is so soft...*nuzzles chest* and SOOOOoooooo warm... *stuffs face in chest***

**ANGELa: Huh, How dare those pricks! Still hugging! I'll give them something to die for! Why am I still here?! *Notices ghost holding her back. WHAT THE!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? *Slaps ghost but hand goes through***

**Ghost: Hi, there. My name's G. Host. Oh, and nice try by the way. Too bad ghosts are invincible to solid objects. Most angels are so mild-mannered...unlike you.**

**ANGELa: WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?**

**G. Host: That you are... a sadistic little dick! *Floats away laughing***

**ANGELa: ...*Flames of Fury burn everywhere around her* WHY YOU LITTLE...**

**G. Host: Can it, granny!**

**ANGELa: WHY I OUTTA...**

**G. Host: You outta get a makeover! Oh, and A-9 has a disclaimer!**

**A-9: *Snuggling into dEVIL's furry chest* I...mmm...DON'T OWN POKEMON... and I...mmmm never will...All I want to own is this little wolf here... *blushes madly and hides face in dEVIL's chest.**

**dEVIL: Ahhhhhhh... *Trying really to hold back a moan* You're so...ahhh.. cute when you...ahhhhh...blush...*Totally ignoring ANGELa's quarrel with G. Host in the backgroud as they chase each other back and forth.* I wish I didn't have to hypnotize you every time... *winks***

**A-9:*Stares up at dEVIL with big. gleaming eyes* You're so sweet... I l-...**

**Finish the story and find out what happens next!**

**G. Host: On with the story, already!**

**A-9: WAIT! *rushes towards your computer screen***

**dEVIL: ;(**

**A-9: I would like to send out a shout-out to a friend of mine on Fanfiction who helped me write this. The credit should go to Egao Kage. Thank you! *rushes back to dEVIL***

**dEVIL: 3**

* * *

Jake threw his backpack down next to his bed. It had been a long day of battling and Typhlosion needed a rest. Jake took a swig from his canteen bottle and flopped unceremoniously on to the couch in his room. Typhlosion dropped onto the floor next to him, burners flaring briefly as he stated his displeasure at the lack of food in the hotel. "What are we?! Animals!? It's a freaking HOTEL! Where's the food?!" Typhlosion growled angrily. "Well, you kinda are an animal, Ty..." Jake said giggling slightly. Ty gave him the death glare as his stomach growled loudly. "Well, at least not to me." Jake said pulling Ty into a deep embrace. Ty happily hugged back, in audibly saying, "_You're lucky you're damn cute, or I would of fried you for dinner."_ "Hmmm? What was that you were saying?" Jake said smirking as he released the embrace. "Nothing...nothing at all..." Ty said nervously as his face flushed with an obvious crimson on his cream colored fur. "Ok then, you can hold your little secrets." Jake said giggling slightly. "We ALL do..." He said seductively as he brushed slowly against Ty's groin. He rubbed his leg around so it would massage the sheath, beckoning it to come out. Ty let out a involuntary moan as he held back his erection. "Ahhhh..." Ty muttered when Jake's leg brushed slightly against his balls. "Ok, that's enough." Jake said giggling to himself. Ty blushed madly turning his creamy fur into a darkened red. "Grrrrr... I'll get you for that..." Ty crossed his arms and turned to face the opposite wall and away from Jake. 'He's so cute when he's mad' Jake thought to himself as he smiled.

Over the last few years Ty and Jake had become inseparable friends. Battling countless trainers, defeating the Elite Four, there wasn't much that the pair hadn't achieved. Jake flicked through the channels on the television and stopped on a documentary. He wasn't in the mood for heavy action after a day full of it. "Have a good day Ty?" he asked. Ty snorted a positive and proceeded to ask what they were doing on the television."Yep, couldn't be better...if there WAS food! What are you even watching anyways? Jake looked and saw that the T.V displaying a section on Pokemon breeding and was beginning to get a little graphic. Jake flicked channels and stopped on a random drama, slipping past the question with a non-committed grunt. "Hmm... Someone's interested." Ty said teasingly. "What! No! That was an accident! I didn't even enjoy it!" Jake said nervously. "Oh, really?" Ty said eyeing his erection. This time it was Jake's turn to blush a violent red. "W-whatever. I'm g-going to bed ok? If you're going to stay up, lights out at 10:30, okay? "Sure, horny boy" Ty said mischievously. Jake ignored it and stared outside his window to see glorious night sky. Jake soon dozed off soon after, not realizing the soft gleam that had appeared in the now-sleeping Typhlosion.

Ty's POV

*sighs* Stupid, ungrateful, rude, sweet, hot, extremely sexy, jerk of a trainer. Why did I have to fall for you? Isn't it obvious enough that I... I just can't risk you, Jake...I can't. I lay down beside Jake on the bed. I WILL confess to you...even if it kills me... A gleaming tear slid down my muzzle as I sniffed, and slowly faded into the alluring call of sleep. "No...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have confessed... Please don't leave me..." I said reaching out my paw, desperately trying to shorten the distance between us as much as possible. "Don't go!" I yelled which probably came out as a "Typhlosion, TY!". "Please...I'm sorry..." I sobbed. "Just take me back!" I tried to move towards him but I was frozen like a statue."I'm sorry, Ty" Jake said reluctantly as he crushed my Pokeball into a million shattered peices. "I have to release you..." I fell to the ground, my tears following and watched as Jake disappeared from my sight... "Nooo..." I woke up sweating miserably. I looked over at Jake, seeing that he was still asleep reassured me. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?" I whispered softly as I sighed. I gave him a kiss on the forhead before falling into sleep's grasp once more. "Don't ever leave me..." Ty murmured in his sleep. Little did he know that someone was still awake...

Normal POV

The next day was the routine eat, battle and rest. The rest part came around soon enough and Jake dropped his bag in the same spot as the day before. Ty came trundling in and took up his spot on the floor, waiting for his trainer and best friend to sit next to him. Jake dropped into the chair.

"Ty, what do you reckon we should do from here? Holiday, maybe?" Ty suggested that it may be a good idea, but Jake knew something else was on his mind. "Yeah sure, sounds great!" Ty said half-heartedly cheerful. Jake reached out to pet his smooth, verdant fur from his snout to his perfectly curved...ass. "Arrgh, What am I thinking? Was it because of last night?" Jake thought to himself forcing the lustful thought away. Ty purred happily when Jake began scratching behind his ears and under his chin. "D-don't s-s-stop. F-feels soooo g-good." Ty managed under a few more purrs. "Hey, Ty." Jake said continuing to scratch Ty's ears. "W-what is it?" Ty purred. Jake suddenly flipped Ty over onto his back receiving a yelp from him. "W-what are you doing?" Ty said as his cream muzzle blushed to a scarlet in embarrassment. "This!" Jake said as he suddenly moved his hands onto Ty's sides and began tickling him mercilessly. "Hahahaha*pant*hahahahaPLEASEhahahahWHAThhahahah*pant*DO YOU WANThahahah!?" Ty's words slurred into an unintelligible mess as he laughed uncontrollably. "What is it, Ty? I know something's up!" Jake said evilly as he continued his tickle fest. "Haha*pantpantpant*hahahahahOKOKOKOKhahahahI'LLhahahaTELL Y-*chokes on own saliva*." "Hey, are you Ok?" Jake said anxiously as he stopped tickling Ty. "*cough cough cough* *pant pant pant* I'm *pant* fine." Ty managed through heaving breaths as he pulled himself together. The Pokemon looked at Jake and made a small reference to the T.V. the other day, then hid his head. "When you were on that channel yesterday...I thought you could help me..." Ty could hold back anymore as his embarrassment blocked any sound that came from his mouth. Jake looked up, confused, but soon remembered.

"Oh, Ty, why didn't you say so. If you want a mate, I'll help you find one. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ty looked happier, but Jake knew him too well to know that was all. Typhlosion mentioned that he didn't feel comfortable going to a breeders, but then looked away shyly. Jake was confused. "I'm...um...don't want to go to the Day Care. I jus-" Ty stuttered as he turned his face unable to see Jake as his embarrassment blinded him once more.

"What's wrong with the breeders? You'd love it, finding a nice Typhlosion girlfriend. They'd all be thrilled to get a mate as strong and handsome as you." Jake said encouraging Ty to go. Ty beamed at the praise from his trainer, but he still felt like it was something he didn't want to do. "You...really think so? I... I-" Ty grunted and Jake knew what was wrong.

"You don't think that they have been with you enough to love you?" Ty nodded and then definitely averted his eyes this time. "Yeah, and...um.. I don't want..." Ty tried releasing his confession, but it was too much and clogged up his throat.

"Well, if you don't give them a chance, how will you know? There's no pokemon around here that has been with you long enough to know you, so you'll have to start somewhere with them." Jake said smiling. Ty muttered something almost inaudible under his breath. "You idiot...I don't want a girlfriend. I want YOU..." Jake caught it, however, and dropped onto the bed, wiping his head. "Holy shit...holyshitholyshitholyshit...He heard it. How am I going to live with myself..." Ty said closing his eyes tightly waiting for the rejection.

"Me? But Ty, I'm a human and you're a Pokemon. We can't be together, I wouldn't be right for you. You need a nice female to be with. Besides, it's kind of taboo." Ty looked at his trainer directly in the eyes and spoke to him quite clearly. "Listen to me you clueless jerk. Do you even love me to hear what I have to say? I LOVE YOU!" Jake grasped it immediately.

"But, Ty, you know I love you and would do anything for you, but I can't have children. You need a female." Ty angrily muttered that he didn't want a female or children when the best soulmate for him was right in front of him. "Damn, you really are stubborn. If you hate me and don't want me then just say so..." Tears welled up in Ty's eyes as he released the pressure in his throat and threw out the words.

"You... you love me that much, that you would throw away everything just to be with me? I'm... well, I'm flattered." "Duh, idiot. Why do you think you're still alive." Ty said jokingly as he came over to his trainer and wrapped his arms around of him, embracing Jake as his tears fell. "I just didn't want to lose you..." Ty sobbed, sniffing the tears away. "Its a yes, Ty...I LOVE YOU TOO..." Jake reciprocated the hug and was just about to pull away when he noticed Ty had left a wet patch on him. When Jake looked down he was shocked, not about the fact there was a six-inch cock dripping pre-cum, but the fact that he liked the look of it.

"Getting a little excited are we?" Jake asked with a grin. Ty looked at Jake and asked whether he would really do anything for him. "Are you... Willing to love me?" Ty said as passion burned so hot it could melt steel in his heart. "Or is it... Just pity..."

"Hey, I would do anything for you...because I truly love you..." replied Jake definitely. "Then mate with me, you little slut", asked Ty, full of love in his heart for his trainer and his raging passion grew into an unstoppable force. Jake muttered something about last night and how Ty was the slut but the words died in his mouth as he saw Ty's cock once again. Ty suggested the removal of clothing, and Jake happily complied. "Shouldn't you take of your clothes first? Someone's quite eager..." Ty said seductively. "It's to hard to resist." Jake answered back as he stripped. When he was undressed Ty saw him in all his naked glory, semi-erect cock sitting right in front of him. Ty wasn't sure how to proceed, so Jake decided to take the time to get to know each other's bodies. No sense in injuring his best friend and Pokemon. "Hey, now who's eager?" Jake said eyeing Ty as he drooled. "But." Jake said in a considering voice as he held back Ty who was about to pounce on him with one hand. "Easy, we have to get to KNOW each other."

He eased Ty onto his bed and stared up close at Typhlosion's meat. It was big for a Pokemon his size, with a rounded tip, a few veins running down the side and got thicker near the base, but there was no knot. Jake loved it, and his breath on the sensitive tip made the eager Typhlosion dribble a little pre out of the tip. Jake sampled it, it was extremely warm and Jake began to wonder if Ty could control his burners under pleasure. He didn't want the hotel coming down, but the roof was pretty high. Jake wrapped his hand around the smooth penis and began to run his thumb across the head. Ty swayed a little, the intense pleasure a new sensation to either him or Jake. He slowly began to rub his hand up and down, causing Ty to look down at him. Jake met his eyes and knew that this was perfect and they would never be separated. The penis sliding in and out of his hand felt wonderful, Jake's' hand slipping along easier now that a fair bit of pre had seeped out and was now being used as a natural lubricant. Speaking of lubricant, Jake had hoped it would be enough when they decided to... no, best to wait and see if Ty wanted to first. Ty was tempted to thrust into the hand but knew his time would come soon enough.

Ty's POV

YES, YES! I am so happy! He said yes. Now that hot bod is mine. ALL MINE! I said ready to pounce on him as I drooled uncontrollably. But he held me back with one hand, and said,"Easy, we should get to KNOW each other first." "No. I struggled against his hand on my forehead as held me back easily. "Please, I'm gonna burst..." I said yearning for him. I stopped struggling as he eased me back on the bed and took a few moments to eye my manhood. He teased me as he breathed on it, causing me to moan. "Ahhh..." I said as I released some pre-cum. Jake smiled knowingly as he continued to tease me. "The bitch...wonder how long I last? Hope I don't burn the place down..." I said gasping at the pleasure when he continued teasing me with it. Then he began jerking me off, and smiled as I continued to moan uncontrollably with every new move he made. It sent pleasure shivering down my spine, as I resisted thrusting... "Ahhh...so good. Don't stop... Ahhh PLEASE!" I said now under his control.

A couple of minutes later Jake slowly brought his head down and licked the tip of the cock, tasting the pre for the first time and loving it. Ty looked down and signaled to continue, that his trainer could do what he wanted. Jake thanked him and put the tip of the cock in his mouth, just sitting it there. It was really warm and spurted a little more into his mouth. Jake swallowed the pre and at the same time began to roll his tongue over the head.

Ty lied back luxuriously enjoying the sensations of his first oral sex as Jake worked his meat with his mouth. The taste was stunning to Jake, he just wanted more. He could just imagine at the end, Typhlosion letting loose his hot, sticky cum inside of his mouth. This drove Jake to hold Ty's body with one hand and slowly lowered the cock into his mouth. Ty involuntarily arched his back and Jake coughed as the huge Typhlosion penis slipped down his throat. Jake gagged and pulled back. Ty sat up, worried he might have hurt his lover by accident. "Hey, hey. Don't try too hard. It's your first time. I want you to enjoy it, not hurt yourself." "Ty, I'm fine" Jake insisted.

Jake licked his lips and said, "Sorry, Ty, I can't quite do that yet. We'll just have to take it one step at a time." Ty happily agreed and lay back again, spreading his legs and allowing Jake to continue his blowjob. Jake took the thick red penis and slid about half into his mouth, letting it dribble a little more pre onto his tongue. He rolled his tongue around it one more time before slowly bobbing up and down on Ty's length. Ty, by this stage, was almost limp with ecstasy on the bed. Jake loved the feeling of his Pokemon's' smooth penis sliding in and out of his mouth, slicked with seminal juices and saliva. It was nothing rough, just pure lovemaking as Ty's meat entered and emerged from Jake's' mouth. Jake could have gone on all day just sucking his friend off, just feeling the heat radiate from him, the soft yet firm cock sliding into his mouth and listening to the moans from Ty, which were music to his ears. He was glad Ty wanted this just as much as he did. Jake worked the meat hard in his mouth, coupling his tongue with his lips to provide pleasure to his Pokemon. After a few more minutes of this amazing treatment, Jake decided it was time. He pulled off the cock and Ty looked at him quizzically, longing for him to continue with all his being.

"I'm going to try to take you all the way into my throat, for you," Jake said. Ty replied that he shouldn't do it if it would hurt him. "Don't force yourself..." Ty said anxiously waiting for the pleasure.

"I'll get used to it," he replied, straddling Ty and kissing him on the lips with deep passion and love. Even though their mouths were a different shape, Ty didn't waste the chance to slip his very hot tongue into Jake's mouth, where they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Jake freed himself from his partner yet still adjoined by a single thread of saliva between them and slowly dropped his way through the fire-proof fur of the Typhlosion, re-entering the vicinity of his cock. Jake took it in his hand, it throbbed ominously, like a heartbeat. Jake slid it into his mouth and pushed the head slowly down his throat. He tightened up and slipped it back out again. Not to be beaten by his own throat, he wrapped his arms around Ty and buried the cock all the way down his throat. His throat again clasped around it but this time, it was too far in to slide back out. Ty was moaning out loud as his cock was squeezed by his trainers mouth. Slowly, Jake relaxed his muscles and began to breath through his nose. Jake felt himself adjusting to the steamy organ inside of him. With a slow motion Jake released his tight hold on the cock and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of being so intimately close with his Pokemon. Ty loved it and stayed as still as possible until his trainer was ready to continue.

Jake gripped the bed and slowly brought his mouth off of Ty's malehood, sucking it for a second and then lowering himself on it again. He did it much easier this time, feeling the smooth texture brush his insides, little amounts of pre making it easier for him to take the length. After a few tries he was ready to begin treating his Typhlosion to a feeling he would never forget. Ty gasped out loud as Jake became to bob up and down on his cock, deepthroating him with ease now that he had fully defeated his gag reflex. Jake felt the sensations again and again as he swallowed Ty's length again and again. Ty couldn't help but buck his hips into Jake, causing him to go deeper. Jake appreciated it. He sniffed deeply as Ty's fur bounced off of his face, smelling the hot, musky scent coming from his Pokemon. He worked the meat for a few more minutes before feeling Ty's cock tense in his throat.

Sliding Ty's erection out of his mouth he sat down at the edge of the bed. Ty looked up quizzically, he had been so close to sharing his most precious love with his trainer. Still, he stood up fully on the bed and asked Jake what he was doing.

"I thought," Jake said sincerely, "since you seem so close, you should take control for a bit. Go ahead, you can come in my mouth yourself, if you wish." Ty looked at his trainer with pure love and lust and agreed, on the condition that Jake would tell him if it hurt at all. Jake agreed and Ty placed his throbbing erection on Jake's lips, allowing him to lick pre off the tip while Ty placed his paws on his trainers head for better control. Ty pulled forward on Jake's head while thrusting into his mouth, Jake relaxing his muscles to allow his Pokemon deep entry. Ty waited a few seconds before pulling out, and then pushed in again. Slowly the fire type began to build up a rhythm, mating his trainers mouth with a deep longing. Jake loved the feeling of just receiving the huge pole down his throat and continued to squeeze Ty as he was thrusting. Jake got a good feel for Ty's balls, which were now slapping him on the chin whilst pre dribbled from the corner of his lips. Ty was getting closer now, Jake knew. This kept up for a few more blissful moments before Ty began to feel himself ready to shoot his load. He began to slow down and Jake could see why, Ty wasn't sure if his trainer would want it.

Ty groaned and Jake got his mouth free enough to say, "Go ahead, Ty, show me your love, cum for me." Ty smiled happily, and thrusted a few more times before bringing his cock almost all of the way out and slamming it back in, so deep that Jake's face was pushed into his fur. Ty tilted his head back and gripped his trainer tightly and his cock exploded inside Jake, cum shooting deep into his throat. It was a huge orgasm, and his first. Jake was surprised when Ty didn't stop spurting rope after rope of juicy sperm into his throat, cock throbbing and jumping in his throat. Ty was lost in pure heaven as his mating fluids were drunk down by his lifelong friend. Jake couldn't take anymore down his throat so he eased the cock out of his mouth, still spurting juices. Jake closed his eyes as he was hit in the face with a few shots of cum and then continued to suck off Ty until he was pretty much clean. Ty fell back, panting and Jake tried to lick some of the jizz off of his face. Ty saw what he was doing and lent over to lick Jake's face, stopping to kiss him deeply again. When his face was clear, Ty wrapped his arms around Jake and they collapsed on the bed, looking deeply into each others' eyes. Jake sunk into his Pokemon' beautifully warm fur and they lay there for what seemed like an eternity, lost in each others bodies.

Ty was so happy he had finally found a way to express his love for Jake, but for some reason, the Volcano Pokemon still wasn't fully satisfied. He felt as though he was missing something. He thought back through all of his memories, his instinct to see what he currently could not. Jake shifted next to him, brushing his lower regions and it hit Ty instantly. He still hadn't mounted his trainer. Nudging Jake softly he conveyed that he wanted to try something else. Jake looked at him and instantly knew what his lover wanted.

"Are you sure you're ready, I don't want you to feel as though you're obliged to do anything?" Jake whispered, brushing Ty's fur with his fingers. Ty replied forcefully, saying there was nothing else in this world that he would trade the opportunity for as he moaned to Jake's delicate fingers on his fur. "Ahhhh...I won't give anything for this moment with you..." Jake smiled and turned over onto his chest, while Ty moved behind him. The warm fur brushing against Jake's ass made him shiver in anticipation of what was to come.

Ty wrapped his arms around Jake's body as he positioned his re-hardened cock at Jake's entrance, sitting it just on the outside. There was enough juices from Ty's last orgasm to serve as a lubricant. Jake gritted his teeth and gripped the bedsheets, Spreading himself wide enough for Ty to get a good position.

"Do it Ty, take me, make me your mate," Jake pleaded. Ty complied and pushed the head slowly into the tight ring. Jake groaned and Ty slid in even further, going halfway in before stopping and letting Jake adjust to the new feeling of having something buried inside of him. Jake knew if Ty didn't take him quick he wouldn't be able to.

"I want you completely inside of me, Ty." Ty didn't waste any time and quickly pulled out, only to slam back in, hilting his length inside of his trainer. Jake gasped and lifted his head, unused to feeling so full.

Ty took the time to relish the feeling of his trainer's tight grip around his meat. When Jake was ready, Ty gripped Jake's hips and began to slide in repeatedly. Jake pushed back into Ty, causing him to penetrate deeper. The Pokemon began to push harder now that Jake had adjusted, each thrust hitting his prostate, causing him to grunt and groan in pure pleasure. Ty kept the rhythm up, continually mating his master, trainer and best friend. The heat between the two was now rather blazing and Jake was surprised that nothing had caught fire, considering. Jake's mind almost incoherent, and the same could be said for Ty.

Managing a few words Jake gasped, "Go for it, Ty, fuck me harder. Ty understood and pushed in deep, careful not to hurt his trainer before picking up a fast pace, pushing in at a very high speed. A soft sloshing noise could be heard as Ty took his trainer hard, his fluids getting forced into Jake's anal passage.

Ty let his instincts take over, mating Jake like he was another Pokemon, pounding his ass vigorously. Jake had a firm grip on the bed to stop himself from being pushed forward from Ty's thrusts. Feeling the cock fill him up to the brim and then pulling out was an amazing sensation. Minutes began to seem like hours and Ty was beginning to feel ready to explode. Ty let out a mighty roar and his burners flared out dangerously, heating the room up to a extreme temperature. Jake was worried for a second but nothing was damaged, just the cock inside of him now felt as though it had been in the oven for hours. The pleasure was too much and Jake clasped down around Ty's length. Ty pulled Jake into him and began to thrust at a lightning pace, pounding Jake's ass with his searing meat.

"Cum in me, Ty, fill me up." Ty shut his eyes, aware of nothing but Jake in front of him. He pulled back far and rammed his cock in one more time, firing his sticky seed deep into Jake's passage. Jake gasped as hot liquid splashed his insides and began to go up into him. Ty held Jake close as he rode out the orgasm, his cock so large that none of his fluids were getting out of Jake, causing them to go up into him. After a few moments the torrent slowed down and Jake felt the cock begin to shrink. Withdrawing it from Jake's abused hole, Ty collapsed on the bed while Pokemon seed leaked from Jake and coated the sheets below them. With a few second to recover, Ty lapped at Jake's cum-coated rear, cleaning him of all evidence. Jake took the opportunity as well to clean Ty's cock, savoring the taste.

When they were done Jake hugged Ty and pulled him into a truly passionate kiss before they fell down together on the bed, relishing in the afterglow of all that has been done that night. Jake quickly fell asleep in Ty's paws, a smile still plastered on his face. Ty smiled too, this was the best day of his life. "Speechless for the entire time huh?" Jake said smiling to himself. "Unlike last night" Ty ears shot up as he blushed. "So you knew "Not for long..." Ty said embracing Jake in a deep passionate kiss before both fell asleep.

But, Ty noted, Jake hadn't achieved an orgasm yet. He had to see about that...Tehehehe

* * *

**A-9: I l-**

**ANGELa: *Rams into A-9* He says he hopes you loved it and if there should be another chapter! **

**A-9: *Shaking from daze* What happened!?**

**ANGELa: Nothing much *sighing***

**dEVIL: Awwww... so close! **

**ANGELa: Why don't you just a-**

**dEVIL: G. Host! She's gonna spill the beans dude!**

**G. Host: Hey, we ain't done here, grandma.**

**ANGELa: *snaps* Let's see G. Host! *People with weird, plasma guns appear behind her* WHO YA GONNA CALL?!**

**G. Host: OH SHIT! *Floats really fast in opposite direction***

**After him! *Ghostbusters and ANGELa chase after G. Host***

**A-9: See you next time! Should there be a second chapter?**

**~%Review%~ **

**dEVIL: I'll get him next time...heheheheh. Playing hard-to-get with me? I'll play easy-to receive...**


	2. Major Disclaimer!

**A-9: This is not an update but a disclaimer**

**G. Host: The previous chapter was a sequel to GryphonWings; SoFurry's Typhlosion Finds A Mate.**

**ANGELa: All credits from the previous chap. Goes to him.**

**dEVIL: Thank you for your time. We do not own POKEMON either.**

**The following chapters will be based off his work. I suggest you check out his stories.**

**A-9: Review and tell me if there should be another chapter, or feel free to PM me. I believe there will be another chapter though based o he messages I'm receiving so far. I will also be writing another adventure story so stay tuned!**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Now A Stolen Flame

**A-9: Hey guys, this is the second chapter of the story!**

**ANGLEa: Yup. Hope you guys enjoy it. *continues painting nails***

**A-9: Where's dEVIL?**

**G. Host is cowering in a corner, while ANGLEa is painting her nails idly on the bed.**

**ANGLEa: Idk, I heard he was depressed. *G. host rises out of the corner and tries to attack ANGELa* EWW! Get away from me! *Gets out her secret taser and tasers G. Host* Hmph. And stay dead. *Goes back to painting nails as if nothing happened***

**A-9: You two are crazy...**

**G. Host: *All charred and slightly twitching on the ground* A-9 merely owns this fanfiction, and not Pokemon...*faints***

**A-9: It's STORY TIME! *Gets out broom and sweeps away G. Host*  
**

* * *

Jake's POV

It has been three days since Ty's confession to me... I do admit that I've loved him for a long time as well. Ever since he was a Cyndaquil, every night I would kiss him on his stubby, little snout and say 'Good night, Ty. I love you.' Then he would blush so hard, it looked like his face was coated in a red dye. When he evolved into Quilava, he would act cocky and arrogant in battles, but later at night, after we snuggled up together, he would doze off only to wake up, sweating heavily, and bursting into tears. I wanted to comfort him, but fearing that I would startle him, I went back to pretending to sleep. Ty would scan the room worriedly as tears raced down his muzzle sometimes sticking up his cute fluffy Quilava rear in my face. Oh, how I wanted to take him, right there and then. I would squirm a little trying to hide my bulging erection from Ty as he noticed me right next to him. He would facepaw himself at his own stupidity, forcing me to swallow a giggle fest, wipe away the tears, and shuffle his way back down into the sheets. He would lean up, and kiss me on the forehead saying the same thing every time, even after his final evolution into a Typhlosion, "I can't lose you...", then wrap his arms around me and fall once more into sleep's embrace. For the past two days, we began acting more like a couple. First, it was holding hands (You should have seen Ty's face when I grasped his hand, he was completely stunned and red as a ripe Cheri berry), then it was passionate kisses in public, and now its an average loving relationship, except to me... it was more than that...

Normal POV

Jake had a little surprise for Ty who sat innocently and unknowingly as he fondled with a pen nervously. Last night, after a little "session", Jake told Ty that he would have a 'surprise' for him tomorrow. 'What can it be...what can it be?... Why is he taking so long at the PokeMart? What if... Someone kidnaps him and rapes him...or... No, Ty, What are you even thinking?!' Ty thought to himself as he began twisting the pen furiously in hi paws. Ty sighed and put his head onto both of his hands which stood as pillars in his lap. 'Jake said he had to buy some things before we leave to his secret...' Ty said reminiscing the night before. 'Hmm...hmm...hmmm' Ty began humming to himself as he put on a huge Pokemon chibi- decorated apron which hung next to another much smaller Typhlosion apron. "Might as well make my own lunch since this hotel is too cheap for food." Ty said to himself as he finished tying the apron around, himself, pranced towards Jake's berry pouch, and took out a mixed-up mess of miscellaneous berries into his paw, then him walked to the glass table where there was a picture of Ty's first date with Jake on it, and a bowl of plain crackers that Jake and Ty managed to survive off with the berries for a few weeks now. Ty huffed as he cleared off the table with his free paw and placed all off the berries onto the table as he smirked and let out a slight chuckle when he saw the photo with him and Jake together. Ty continued humming as he fluffed up his apron, straightened it, and gave an inquisitive puff of flame, preparing to bake the berry mess. He grabbed a few crackers, eating a few in the process, and neatly folded them around each berry, surrounding them in a circular fortress of crunchy snacks. The crackers were in the shape of random Pokemon, so Ty began separating all of the Typhlosion ones from the rest. He stacked them perfectly to his left, and turned back to the pile of remaining crackers. Ty crushed the crackers that weren't in use into a powdery mess, grabbed Jake's canteen, and mixed in some water. Turning the PokeCrackers into a doughy ball that flattened itself on the table. Ty looked at the mirror on the other side of the room, and noticed his submissive stance. He blushed at the thought of losing his dominance. "Jake just HAD to buy me an apron and teach me to cook!" Ty said as he huffed out a deep breath, and tightened his apron. "Here goes..." Ty said as he confidently glared at the supplies he had prepared.

Jake's POV

I was at the PokeMart looking for swim suits to fulfill Ty's surprise, but they didn't have any size as big as Ty's. I guess I'll be drooling at his hot bod while swimming then..." I sighed as I gave up on actually finding the right size. I had already finished getting supplies for the beach and my own swim suit, so I went over to the counter, and paid for it. I stuffed all of the supplies into the bag that was provided since I left mine at the apartment. On the way back I noticed a salesman selling a particular item that I personally thought would be perfect for today's trip to the beach and the romantic dinner after. I bought the item from the salesman, placed it neatly in its box, stuffed it in the bag along with the supplies and hurried back to the apartment building I lived in with Ty. When I reached my floor a strong, pleasant aroma fumed from my door. "What is that...smell?" I said as I frantically searched for my key. "106...106... Where is that goddamned thing?!" When I found it in my back pocket, I began unlocking the door eager to find out what the aroma was as I was already drooling to it. as soon as I unlocked the door I slipped in so quick I could have sworn the world bended around me. I threw the bag of supplies on the couch, took out the small special box and stored it away in my bag. "First things first." I said as I ran into the kitchen.

?'s POV

"Heheheh, I've got you now..." I whispered to myself as I took the key that was still hanging from the door handle. "This is the KEY to my plan..." I chuckled to myself as I placed it in my paws, flipped it back and forth, threw it up and caught it in my mouth. "You will be mine...Jake...very very soon." I smirked and slipped away into the shadows.

Ty's POV

I was so focused on baking the berry pie I finished that I didn't notice Jake sneaking up behind me. "Hey there." He said nonchalantly. I freaked out, as the sudden noise sent fear coursing through my veins. I frantically waved my hands for a while, then stopped seeing that it was just him. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and went back to the unfinished pie. " Well, good afternoon to you too." I said continuing to bake the pie with my flame. Jake snickered at my reaction, and came up to my back hugging it. "Good afternoon." Jake said a smirk on his face as his gave me a kiss on the cheek. But then he did something unexpected. He sneakily slid his hand down towards my ass, carefully avoiding the string that held my now-berry stained apron together. He gave my buns a hard squeeze when he reached them. The bastard. I let out a small yelp in response, and then blushed madly. "W-what are you d-doing." I stuttered as Jake's grip tightened. "Sorry, you just look so...cute and submissive right now." Jake said giggling. I groaned angrily at his teasing, and finished baking the pie. "Hey, you can bring it along!" Jake said as he grabbed a picnic basket, wrapped up the pie, and placed it in. "To where exactly, may I ask?" I said smirking at his enthusiasm. "You'll find out...now hurry up and get that apron off! The faster we get there the better!" He said as his stomach growled. I chuckled as I untied the apron and hung it up. Today was going to be so incredible...

Normal POV

Ty smiled as he saw Jake skipping in the sand. Ty carried the picnic basket towards a shady spot, placed it down, and then ran over to Jake. "Think you can hog all the fun?" Th said smiling at Jake as he smiled back. "Yup!" Jake said happily as he latched Ty into a kiss. The passion was hot, thick, and burning as their tongues battled for dominance. Ty's, being much more experienced, won by default. They released as the need for air was inevitable. Jake quickly undressed and got into his swimsuit as Ty watched every movement. "See something you like?" Jake asked as he finished. "Lots of things." Ty countered. They held hands and walked to the shoreline, where two worlds met, the land and sea. Jake put his head on Ty's shoulder as they watched the sun glide across the horizon as it set, sending a thousand glittering diamonds across the surface of the lake. Jake took in a deep breath of fresh, salty, ocean air. He held out both of his hands embracing the cool, soft breeze that surrounded him. Ty did the same, and noticed something orange in the water, only to wave it off and close his eyes to completely savor the precious moment. He quickly opened them when his face was splashed with an agonizingly cold stream of water. Ty shook his fur attempting to rid his fur of the wet mess it became. After doing so he glared at Jake who was giggling silently to himself. Ty put on an evil smirk as a playful thought crossed his mind. Jake managed to notice this and began swimming out into the sea as fast as he could. Ty continued to smirk as he ran towards Jake, thrashing sand everywhere and splashed into the lake. "Gahh!" Jake yelled playfully as the splash of water engulfed him. Ty snickered as he rose out of the lake to see Jake completely soaked. Before Jake could even react to anything, a huge blast of concentrated water deliberately struck Ty on the side of his head. Ty's expression went from a teasing chuckle to a stunned and grimacing one. "J-Jake..." Ty winced as he weakly fell onto the shoreline, a bruise already visible on his head. "T-Ty! No, please!" Jake ran towards Ty and held him lovingly in his hands. "J-J...jake..." Ty muttered as he slowly lost consciousness. "Y-you're alive! Thank God!" Jake hugged Ty as he laid him on the beach to rest. Jake furiously looked for a sign. Any sign. Of the idiotic bitch that hurt his lover. "WHO ARE YOU!? YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF OR I _WILL_ FIND YOU AND USE YOU'RE BALLS FOR TENNIS!" Jake yelled his anger steaming as he continued to look at the not-so-serene-anymore lake. "You want me that much?..." A voice sent shivers down his spine as a breath tingled his neck. "Here I am!" The creature knocked Jake out with a single sudden blow and carried him off... "See Jake...you're all mine..." The creature huffed as if placed Jake on its furry orange-creme back and swam swiftly into the golden sunset... Ty, weak and futile to stop this, reached out his hand trying to grasp Jake back, only to fail and slowly fall into a painful embrace...

* * *

**A-9: Now that's depressing!**

**ANGELa: But where's the p-**

**dEVIL: I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**

**A-9: Aww... It's so short though! Hey, dEVIL where have you been?**

**dEVIL: much. Just chilling with a Buizel named -. Said he found himself a mate. Got a key chain with a 106 on it.**

**A-9:...Oh God...No...**

**~%Review%~ Tell me what the Buizel's name should be! Thank you for your support on the last chapter!  
**

** It's A-9, OUT! **


	4. Not A Chapter Update

**A-9: Hey guys. This isn't a chapter update, but its just to let you know... THAT I AM ALIVE! Yes. I know its been a few month, but I'm working on the third chapter of Blazing Love.**

**ANGELa: And the second chapter of A Free Captive!**

**dEVIL: So stay tuned!~**

**A-9: What's that? What my excuse was for disappearing? Well, I had A LOT of schoolwork and relationships to work out. I mean, seriously, life just really wants to PISS your ass off sometimes. And so I had very little time for the substantial good of you readers. I'm sorry for that, but I'll be done soon so don't ditch me!~**

**G. Host: Yeah, you'll be sorry. There's going to new couples of all different kinds of , kinky jokes and characters, even more new-**

**ANGELa: *slaps hand over G. Host's mouth* Don't give it all away, you idiot!**

**G. Host: I think we all know who the idiot is here. **

**ANGELa: Why you little~ *Chases G. Host as they trash everything in their path, running like wild animals.**

**A-9: Well, I also need your help readers! If you wish, you can send me your ideas for new characters or O.C.s. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get the credit~ Just post them in the reviews and I'll make sure to include them somehow in the stories!**

**Well, thank you for sticking by me. You can count on new stories and chapter updates popping up. Seeya soon. This a A-9 the canine, signing off! **


End file.
